


그 순간부터 (At that moment)

by Mei27



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2jin - Freeform, ABC Challenge, Canon Compliant?, I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO, LMAO, M/M, One sentence challenge, chamdeep, hope you like it, not knowing what i did, nothing new, we need chamdeep to live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mei27/pseuds/Mei27
Summary: Special Thanks To Angela bb(I love you)





	그 순간부터 (At that moment)

**Author's Note:**

> Special Thanks To Angela bb  
> (I love you)

_**AIR**_  

The first time Jinyoung saw Woojin danced, it was as if he forgot how to breathe and it's the first time Jinyoung thought of doing that - needing air.

_**BRAVE** _

Knowing our introverted personalities, you took the first step and look at where it leads to - us.

_**COLD** _

Everyone knew that Bae Jinyoung has the looks so they don't dare come close because of his cold image so they let him be but knowing Woojin and his ways, it'll only take a moment to thaw that ice away.

_**DREAM** _

In the midst of all this, the only thing left is dreaming - of all the tomorrows to come, on what-ifs and everything.

_**ECLIPSE** _

They said that in the darkest nights will you see stars shinning their brightest, that's what Woojin thought when he saw Jinyoung shine the brightest on Oh Little Girl stage after endless night of practicing and working hard.

_**FAN** _

Do you remember hyung that one time I almost called you Oppa? - _BJY_

_**GRAVITY** _

Jinyoung can't blame gravity when every step and move Woojin makes, is what pulls him back falling deeper in love, it's just really unfair.

**_HERO_ **

Never in this world filled with wrong and evil did I ever encounter a hero to save me, I only need you by my side for everything to be okay.

_**ILLUSION** _

Woojin didn't know but if reality is just an illusion, then does he deny Jinyoung's entirety being an illusion?

_**JEALOUSY** _

Jihoon with Woojin, Jinyoung watches as he latched onto Daehwi to hide his unbecoming jealousy.

_**KEY** _

Joining the program must have been the catalyst they're looking for, the key in the haystack which unlocks their hidden potential and polish their newfound talents.

_**LIGHTNING** _

It's a known habit that Jinyoung claps his hands the loudest or slaps the person he's closest when he's satisfied and like lightning, Woojin was hit all throughout his body, tingles and as it leaves, he's never the same again and always wanting for more.

_**MEMORY** _

It must've been good to be true, if only it would last a lifetime but we won't know now that this borrowed time becomes a just memory of us.

_**NEVER** _

Woojin and Jinyoung never did have one mission stage together until it was the final night, where the beginning is the end.

_**OATH** _

We promised to be there for each other but is it really work that kept us apart or are we just two stubborn people?

_**PUPPIES** _

To Jinyoung, Woojin-hyung is like a puppy because who even hates puppies, right?

_**QUIRKS** _

It's in those little, fleeting peculiarities and being eccentric that they knew they have fallen - hook, line and sinker.

**_RUMORS_ **

Let them say what they say and waste their time, these rumors ain't going to change my mind because I know when you hold my hand it's worth the fight.

_**SOFT** _

The one time Woojin came down with something during Produce was when he had shingles, and Bae Jinyoung doesn't like his Woojin-hyung being sick.

**_TIME_ **

Our time started running out even when we know we have just only begin.

**_UNFAIR_ **

Woojin thinks that God is unfair that when he bestowed the mortal word with visuals, a certain Bae Jinyoung caught the lump of it.

**_VACANT_ **

Jinyoung looks at his side where Woojin used to be in (especially in group shots) and all he see is an empty space as it was like in the beginning when they know nothing about each other.

**_WHITE_ **

Jinyoung thinks he looks the best in white just as he thinks (and also) Woojin looks best in black.

**_XYLOPHONE_ **

Like each bars produce its own unique sound, they both have their own distinct tones that when combined, oh what music it'll be.

_**YOUNG** _

We were so young when we thought that we knew how to love, fought about anything, now where were us?

_**ZODIAC** _

Taurus & Scorpio, two completely different and as if nothing in common, still as opposing signs, they complement each other perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me [Twitter](https://twitter.com/damchuuuuu) and [CC](https://curiouscat.me/ChamWinkDeep)  
> Comments are very much welcomed ^_^
> 
> PS: Some of the sentences are based on songs so you guys might know it so please dont hate


End file.
